thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Allan Cooper (Survive)
Bruce Allan Cooper is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. He is a resident of Woodbury and is one of The Governor's right-hand men and most trusted allies. He serves as an antagonist for Season 3 and the first half of Season 4. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Bruce's life before or as the outbreak began. His father owned a gas station and Bruce helped him work there. It is likely that he lived in or near Woodbury before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" When Rick Grimes' small group entered Woodbury, he was present when The Governor was explaining the arena fighting, and was ordered to close the door by him. Following The Governor's declaration of feeding strangers to the biters, Bruce held Michonne prisoner and cautiously watched her. "Killer Within" Shortly after, he was ordered to pin Rick's head to a table, and witnessed the forced amputation of his hand. Michonne, in retaliation, jumped upon The Governor, but, was ripped away by Bruce, although she managed to tear part of his ear off with her teeth. Bruce awaited orders to kill her, but, was reprimanded by The Governor, who had other plans in store for her. "Say the Word" Bruce later went to The Governor, who ordered him to restrain Michonne, rip off her pants, and tie her legs separately to opposite walls so he could rape her. The Governor dismissed Bruce, and commenced his raping. He waited outside for the rape to finish, and allowed The Governor out when he had. A while later, he opened the door a second time to allow The Governor inside for "round two" with Michonne. Afterwards, he, along with Gabe, accompanied The Governor to Rick's hospital bed, and pointed his gun at Rick. Later, he was present alongside The Governor and Gabe, as The Governor announced that their plan with Glenn had worked, and it was only a matter of time before the location of the prison would be revealed. "When the Dead Come Knocking" The next day, Bruce and The Governor visited Michonne's cell, where Bruce presented back her katana, and The Governor announced that she would be fighting Eugene in an arena battle. He later accompanied both Gabe and The Governor to the disastrous fight, and watched it. Following the unfortunate turn of events, Bruce was ordered to rein the biters and restrain Michonne, but, Gabe did the deed for him, tackling Michonne to the ground. Later, both Bruce and Gabe restrained Michonne, forcing her back into her cell. The Governor, in a rage, commanded them both to open her door so he could kill her, but, reluctantly left to think it over. "This Sorrowful Life" Gabe revealed Michonne's escape to Bruce, and they both went to The Governor's apartment to confront him with the news. Upon receiving no answer, they busted the door down, revealing The Governor's mutilated body, a zombie child limping, and Michonne fleeing through the window, and out of the safe-zone. "The Suicide King" TBA "Home" TBA "Judas" TBA "Prime Time Turnabout" TBA "The Best Defense" TBA "Welcome to the Tombs" TBA "The Calm Before" TBA Season 4 Indifference Following the eruption of the National Guard base near Woodbury, Bruce and several Woodbury soldiers moved to investigate the local Wal-Mart, where the saboteurs had presumably ventured. Upon Glenn revealing himself, Bruce rose his gun, commanding him to halt. He then fired, the bullets noticeably deflecting off Glenn's riot gear armor. Maggie Greene's scream revealed the other hidden survivors' positions, but suddenly a rifle bullet fired by Andrea passed through Bruce's neck, mortally wounding him. Woodbury Bound Bruce is present during a flashback showing what happened to the Governor after Michonne had tortured him and escaped. Upon discovering his body, Bruce and Gabe were unsure over whether or not he was still alive, but before they could confirm anything, the zombie child leaped upon Bruce. Bruce pushed her back, aiming his pistol at her, but the Governor moaned, pleading them not to kill his zombified daughter. Upon realizing that The Governor seriously required medical help, Bruce ordered Gabe to lock the doors, before racing outside to find Bob Stookey, who had previous experience with medical work. He brought him back upstairs, but Bob vomited at the sight of The Governor's mutilated and disfigured body, but Bruce pressed on, forcing him to mend his wounds. Bruce confronted The Governor while he was resting in his fish-tank room, informing him that Martinez was found dead and reanimated, and The Governor revealed that he was going to announce the news to the people of Woodbury. He used Martinez's reanimated head to persuade the people to have hostile thoughts toward the prison survivors. After Bruce was mortally wounded during a shootout with Rick's group at the Wal-Mart, the Governor later discovered him, barely alive, choking on his own blood. He managed to give his boss information on the survivor's actions before Brian shot him in the head, preventing reanimation. Bruce's death affected a lot on the Governor, and made him even more vengeful than ever. Death Killed By *Andrea (Alive) After Bruce shoots Glenn and orders his group to attack, he is shot in the neck by Andrea. He eventually dies from blood loss. *The Governor (Before Reanimation) After discovering him barely alive and choking on his own blood, The Governor puts him down. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bruce has killed: *Numerous counts of walkers and possibly unnamed people. Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Season 3 *Walk With Me *Killer Within *Say the Word *When the Dead Come Knocking *This Sorrowful Life *The Suicide King *Home *Judas *Prime Time Turnabout *The Best Defense *Welcome to the Tombs *The Calm Before Season 4 *Indifference *Woodbury Bound Category:Survive Characters